Playing Away From Home
by jennifer snape
Summary: Harry gets the chance of a lifetime, but will his and Draco's relationship survive it? A story about fidelity and forgiveness, and finding out what's really important. HarryDraco.
1. The Letter

**---------------------------**

**Playing Away From Home**

**---------------------------**

**-------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

**-------------------------------**

At the sound of scuffling Harry rushed towards the front doorway, practically falling over himself in his haste, his green eyes alight with anticipation –

Then he saw who it was.

"Oh, it's you." His face fell.

Draco quirked an amused eyebrow as he shut the front door behind him and slipped his outdoor robes off his broad shoulders. "Were you expecting your other, sexier husband?" he teased, leaning over to give him a quick kiss. He pulled away long enough to toss his keys aside onto the table then drew Harry closer, circling his arms around the dark-haired man's waist. Draco suddenly frowned a little, feeling the tension in his husband's body. "Hey – what's the matter?" he asked softly. He massaged the small of Harry's back and peered down into the subdued man's face with concern.

Harry exhaled softly and leaned his head on the taller man's shoulder. "It hasn't come yet," he mumbled into the soft cloth of Draco's shirt. He brought his hands up to rest on his husband's chest and sighed.

Draco kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back gently, a soothing up-and-down motion that seemed to calm him a little. "It'll come soon, stop worrying."

"But what's taking so long?" Harry murmured. "It should be here by now…."

"They said eight to ten days and it's only been nine so far," the blonde replied softly, trailing his hands gently down Harry's sides and resting them on his hips comfortingly. "You just have to be patient."

Harry turned his head to plant a kiss on his neck and sighed. "I suppose you're right," he conceded.

"Aren't I always?" Draco teased, brushing his lips against Harry's.

"Arrogant git," Harry murmured affectionately, relaxing into his embrace.

Draco smiled sexily and drew Harry closer, deepening the kiss as he wrapped his arms strongly around the dark-haired man's waist. Harry melted into his arms and his fingers travelled up Draco's neck to caress that silky blonde hair, slightly tousled from a long day at work. He moaned into his husband's mouth hungrily as he felt Draco slip a hand beneath his shirt, and pressed against him further. And as he felt that deliciously warm, musky scent wash over him and around him, he almost forgot what he had got so worked up about in the first place. It was always hard to concentrate when Draco touched him like that….

But mere seconds later, their embrace was cut short by the sound of fluttering wings getting louder. The noise was punctuated by the sudden rattle of the letter-box as a brown envelope shot trough the doorway, startling both men. They both whipped their heads around towards the source of the noise - and Harry suddenly felt his mouth go dry. He turned to look at Draco and bent to retrieve the envelope, his eyes quickly scanning the top line of the address.

_Mr. Harry Malfoy-Potter._

Harry felt his stomach churn and he stared at the writing for a few seconds, running a shaky hand through his unruly hair. _This is it._ With trembling fingers he tore at the wax seal and thrust the letter at Draco. "You read it," he said shakily.

Draco took the letter and smiled reassuringly. "Are you ready?"

Harry covered his hands over his eyes and nodded dumbly, his heart in his mouth.

Draco inhaled a deep breath and, unfolding the parchment, started to read aloud.

"_Dear Mr. Malfoy-Potter_…."


	2. The Verdict

**---------------------------**

**Playing Away From Home**

**---------------------------**

**-------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: The Verdict**

**-------------------------------**

"_Dear Mr. Malfoy-Potter,_

Thank you for trying out for the England Quidditch position of Seeker during the August qualifying session. The final team has been selected and the positions that have been chosen are as follows: 

_Keeper – Geoffrey Whistleton_

_Beaters – Daniel Armstrong and Campbell Warren_

_Chasers – Jordan Wright, Amelia Roberts and Bertram Wensleydale_

_Seeker - "_

Harry felt his heart stop.

" _- Harry Malfoy-Potter_"

And at that the letter fell from Draco's hand.

Harry screamed and jumped into the blonde's arms, both of them laughing and crying at the same time. Draco felt a lump form in his throat and couldn't even begin to describe how proud he felt of Harry at that moment. He squeezed his husband so tightly that his knuckles whitened. "You did it!" Draco gasped, his voice muffled by Harry's shirt. "You did it…."

Harry's chest heaved, the words still ringing in his ears. _Seeker – Harry Malfoy-Potter_…. He couldn't believe it. _Seeker_….

His childhood dream to play professional Quidditch had been realised when he had joined the Appleby Arrows three years ago, but _this_…. To play for _England_…. This was a once in a lifetime chance and he had done it.

_He had done it_.

For a few minutes the couple just held each other, too overwhelmed to speak, and when Harry finally drew back, Draco saw the tears streaming down his husband's cheeks. The blonde bent to place a soft kiss on his forehead and smiled at the beaming man, raising a hand to brush away the tears. "You're amazing, do you know that?" he whispered. Harry felt a lump rise in his throat and his stomach fluttered a little as he gazed at the wizard before him. Draco always managed to do this. He was a successful and acclaimed Auror in his own right, yet he always made Harry feel as though he was the most special person on earth.

"So," Draco quipped, leaning closer and lacing their fingers together. "Does this mean I'm going to have to get used to sharing you with thousands of adoring fans?" He narrowed his eyes seductively and a smile played on his lips. "Wouldn't be the first time…."

He was, of course, referring to the constant barrage of attention that he and Harry had received shortly after they had first started seeing each other. The chain of events that had led towards them getting together had all started nearly eight years ago, and Harry's mind drifted back to that time….

After they had left Hogwarts during their seventh year, the wizarding world had been thrown into disarray by the impending Final Battle and, much to the surprise of many, Draco had played a key role in passing inside information to The Order. At first, Harry had refused to believe that Draco was anything other than a liar and a Death Eater, but as the months wore on he had grudgingly grown to value his efforts and even respect the young wizard. It was during that same year that the Order triumphed in the final defeat of The Dark Lord's supporters, and soon, the only thing that remained was to find Voldemort himself.

After months of searching, and following endless leads and chasing supposed sightings of the dark wizard - many of which amounted to nothing – it was finally decided that a particular source needed to be urgently investigated.

Harry and Draco had been assigned to deal with the task.

Harry had been noticing himself feeling a certain discomfort around the blonde, and had put it down to their former volatile relationship during their school years. He was sure about one thing, however – he didn't want to work in such close proximity with his former enemy. He had gone to Dumbledore and spoken to him about it, but the wizard had said that it was necessary that he and Draco work together on this - although he had been a little vague as to why - and Harry had been forced to back down.

It was during the following weeks that the young wizards had grown to trust each other, and even care for one another. After all the past years of hatred and ignorance, Harry and Draco had realised their true feelings. Much later, when Harry questioned Dumbledore as to whether he had been playing matchmaker for the two, the old wizard simply gave him a bemused expression and claimed he didn't know what he was talking about. But that familiar twinkle behind those half-moon spectacles told Harry otherwise.

A few months after the final fall of Voldemort, however, things started to worsen. Any attempt by the two to spend time together ended up as front-page news, and the media and public attention caused an absolute frenzy – with Harry and Draco right at the centre. The couple could barely move for Daily Prophet reporters and photographers, desperate for a few words or a picture of the two. Harry grimaced as he remembered the never-ending questions…. _Harry – how does it feel to finally be able to have a relationship without worrying about You-Know-Who using it against you? Draco – how are things going between the two of you? Harry – is it true that there will be wedding bells soon…?_ And so on, and so on…. From the world's point of view, their relationship had turned out to be too good to be true. The wizarding superhero and the Death Eater's son-turned-spy. Everyone had gone crazy.

It had been an extremely trying time for the couple, and they had really felt the strain of the intrusion into their private lives. At the end of one particularly bad day, when the two had had to cut short a holiday due to not being able to leave their hotel without having microphones stuck in their faces, they had sat down to have a serious talk about the way that things were going. Harry's stomach lurched as he remembered that night….

_Draco pushed apart the curtains of the hotel window slightly and was greeted instantaneously by a flash of lights from the waiting cameras, lighting up the darkness of the night. He quickly pulled the drapes together once more and rubbed his eyes tiredly. _

"_I'm guessing that they're still there,_"_ he grimaced._

_Harry sat on the edge of the bed, his face in his hands. He exhaled heavily. _"_This is crazy, Draco,_"_ he mumbled, his hands partially muffling his words._

_Draco sighed in reply. _"_I thought it would get better by now. It's been nearly half a year. You'd have thought we wouldn't be that interesting anymore._"

_Harry raised his eyes to meet Draco's. _"_What are we going to do? We can't live like this._"

_Draco turned to face the window. _"_There's only one thing I can think of._"

_Harry's mouth suddenly went dry. He felt a coldness creep into his chest and it was as if icy fingers had wrapped around his heart. This was it. Draco was going to break up with him. He had finally had enough of the constant intrusion into their private lives and couldn't handle it anymore._

_Harry suddenly froze. He wanted to shout and scream and argue and plead with him to change his mind but the words stuck in his throat and he found that he couldn't even breathe. He felt a silent tear fall down his cheek. So this is what it felt like to lose the love of your life_….

_And that's when Draco slowly knelt in front of Harry and took the trembling man's hands in his own. He tenderly reached to brush a strand of dark hair away from his forehead and held his tear-filled gaze with his own soft grey eyes._

"_Marry me, Harry."_

-----------------------------

-----------------------------

**A/N:** So that's the story of how they got together! Just on a side note, I made Harry play for the Appleby Arrows rather a more obvious team like the Chudley Cannons, for instance, because Appleby is in Yorkshire, which is where I grew up!


	3. One On One

**---------------------------**

**Playing Away From Home**

**---------------------------**

**---------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: One On One**

**---------------------------------------**

And, with tears streaming down his face, Harry had nodded.

It had taken him a good few moments to wipe the stunned expression off his face, and, tremblingly, he had captured Draco in the softest kiss that either had ever experienced. Wordlessly, they had undressed each other with an unspoken tenderness and touched and kissed and made love all night as if for the first time.

And in the months that followed, a strange thing happened. The attention died down. Suddenly they were no longer the 'will they, won't they' hot new story of the moment and became just another boring married couple. The relief that they had felt at this was indescribable.

Harry drew himself back to the present and smiled affectionately at his husband, remembering that time. "I still say that you only married me to get rid of all the media attention," he murmured.

"Quite right," Draco quipped cheekily, kissing him. "In fact," – he kissed him again – "I really don't like you that much at all."

The dark-haired man chuckled and leaned into his husband's warmth, loving the way in which he moulded into Draco's arms as if he truly belonged there.

"So what else does it say in this letter?" Draco asked, peering onto the floor where the fallen parchment lay.

Harry retrieved the discarded letter and scanned the rest of it. "Hmm…it says we each have to attend an individual training practice at the end of the week." He let out a low whistle. "Hey, that's pretty soon. I'd better work on my fitness."

Draco smiled wickedly. "I can help you with that…."

--------------------------------

--------------------------------

The end of the week brought heavy gales and showers - typical of the mid-autumn weather - and the England Seeker kicked off from the giant training pitch for the first time, his mind completely focussed on his task. Harry started off at a blistering pace but for nearly two minutes the Snitch was virtually unreachable, and no amount of diving or chasing could bring him any closer. Despite the terrible conditions, the experienced player managed to track it down and anticipate its movements with the innate ability that had always floundered his opponents.

Harry suddenly caught sight of the small globe below him and descended upon it with calculated precision, his gaze locked on one thing only…. Metres turned into feet and feet into inches as he hurtled towards his target. Grey clouds threatened overhead and Harry felt the wind whip through his hair as he reached out that tiny bit further, the fluttering Snitch just grazing his outstretched fingertips tantalisingly…. The tiny object suddenly whizzed to the right and darted away. Harry instantly dove towards it, hurtling through the sky and feeling the wind rush past his ears as he raced at lightning speed.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something move, far below on the pitch, but when he reflexively jerked his head to see what it was it had gone. _Funny_…. But the thought was forgotten as he once more saw the glittering golden orb dance a few feet in front of him, teasing him….

A sudden lurch forwards, and his cold fingers closed around the whirring object and he whooped triumphantly. Without wasting a second he immediately zoomed to the ground and came to a graceful halt, jumping off his broom in one swift movement and raking a hand through his windswept hair, his chest still heaving.

He ran up to the Coach - a stout, sandy-haired wizard in his mid-fifties - who gave him a smile. "Pretty good, Harry. Five minutes forty-five seconds. Keep that up - I want it to be five and a half next time!" He took the offered Snitch from Harry and placed it back in the trunk beside the Bludgers and Quaffle. He then pointed his wand at the trunk and it swung shut and locked itself. "You go and grab a shower, and I'll see you in twenty minutes so we can go over your contract."

"Sure, Coach." Harry smiled at the wizard and shouldered his broom before heading off the pitch.

He felt the frosty grass crunch beneath his feet and once again marvelled at the training grounds for what seemed like the hundredth time since he had arrived there this morning. The stadium in which these practices were held was enormous, and Harry could barely contain his awe. It was nothing like the pitch that he was used to. He still couldn't believe that he was on the team – he hadn't had much of a chance to get used to the idea, what with all the running around that he had been doing since the letter had arrived.

It had been an incredibly rushed week with Draco being at work almost full time and he himself training every spare minute. The two hadn't been able to spend much time together, and Harry had missed him. At least the practice grounds were not too far away, so he was able to commute every day. It would be a nightmare when they had to play away from home….

With thoughts of Draco swimming around his head, Harry entered the changing rooms and dropped his broom on the wooden bench. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, then pulled his shirt off over his head. The cotton Quidditch shirt with Malfoy-Potter emblazoned across the back glided over his skin, exposing his bare chest that was still heaving from his energetic workout. He threw down the garment and turned around to reach for his towel –

"You looked really good out there."

"Aaarrgh!" The sudden voice startled Harry and he overbalanced and fell back onto the bench, dragging his broom down in a tangle.

"Oh no! I'm sorry - "

The stranger rushed towards him and reached out an arm to steady the flailing wizard, but instead toppled onto him, and they ended up in a heap on the floor.

"God, I'm sorry - " The man started to apologise profusely but Harry held up a hand laughingly.

"No – don't be silly - it's my fault for jumping like that! You took me by surprise…."

They stood up and brushed themselves off, laughing.

The other man chuckled and he turned to face Harry. "Yeah, you're right actually," he teased. "It _was_ your fault!"

This immediately broke the ice, and they grinned at each other.

"Harry Malfoy-Potter," Harry said, holding his hand out.

The man accepted it and shook it firmly. His eyes crinkled at the sides as his face creased into a grin. "Jordan Wright, good to meet you."

_Jordan Wright_…. Harry thought for a second…_he recognised that name_….

"Hey, aren't you…?"

"Chaser, yeah." The man nodded and continued to smile. "I had a one-on-one with a couple of the goal posts just now before you started your training session." His voice lowered. "I was watching you out there just now, by the way. Pretty damn good, Potter." He held his gaze and Harry felt himself flush a little.

"Oh - thanks," he replied, a little embarrassed. _So that's what I saw out of the corner of my eye before_….

Harry regarded the man before him. Jordan, too, was dark-haired – but his floppy hair hung in a slightly more tamed manner than Harry's. His twinkling brown eyes danced mischievously and his crooked grin was slightly raised at the right side, Harry noticed. He couldn't have been much older than himself - twenty-eight, maybe?

They both realised that they were still gripping each other's hands and they let go abruptly. Harry was suddenly very aware that he was bare-chested and nervously scratched the back of his head. "I was er - just about to grab a shower…."

"Yeah, I'll leave you to it." Jordan grinned again and turned to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Harry whipped his head towards him.

"At practice," Jordan replied, a bemused smile on his face.

_Of course._

"Oh – yeah," Harry replied, watching the man walk away. "Yeah, see you tomorrow."


	4. A Moment's Glance

**---------------------------**

**Playing Away From Home**

**---------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4: A Moment's Glance**

**----------------------------------------------**

"So, how did it go?"

Draco cradled the phone against his shoulder as he searched his desk for a report that he had seen only a few minutes ago. It was evening and he was working late at the ministry, tying up a case that he had collaborated with Kingsley and Neville on. And the end of a case meant paperwork. _Lots_ of it. But even so, Draco had still kept one eye on the clock all evening, knowing that his husband would call when his practice was over to tell him how it went.

Harry's enthusiastic voice answered him. "Yeah, it went really well!"

Draco smiled into the phone. "Excellent! What did I tell you?"

Harry grinned. He had been a bag of nerves the day before, feeling sure that he would mess everything up and that the Coach would decide that he didn't want him on the team after all.

"I suppose you were right," Harry agreed sheepishly.

"So, did you meet any of the rest of the team today or was it just a one-on-one with the Coach, like the letter said?"

Harry felt himself redden for no reason and before he knew it he quickly blurted out "No! Er – no…. No one."

He stopped, surprised at himself.

_Why didn't I tell Draco about Jordan?_

"Oh well," the blonde replied, flicking his pen idly between his fingers. "I'm sure you'll meet them all tomorrow at the team practice."

"Yeah."

Neville dropped a file on the blonde's desk and Draco mouthed _thanks_ at him.

"Listen, Harry, I've got to finish up here – but see you in forty minutes?"

"Great," Harry beamed, all thoughts of his Quidditch team forgotten. "I'll be waiting." His happiness was evident in his voice.

"I can tell you're smiling, you know," Draco whispered into the phone.

Harry blushed and twisted the phone cord around his finger.

"And now you're blushing."

"Stop it," Harry scolded him, reddening further.

Draco smirked. "I bet I can even tell you what you're wearing…." he teased softly, causing a tingle to rush up Harry's spine. "Now let me see…."

"Oi!" his husband spluttered.

Draco laughed.

Harry laughed along with him. "That's not fair! You know very well that I always call you straight after I've had a shower…."

"Which means you must be in your towel and little else…."

"Stop fantasising about me at work," Harry scolded playfully.

"Well you shouldn't be so damn sexy then."

Harry laughed, and the sound gave Draco that familiar warm feeling.

"I love you, Harry."

Harry smiled to himself as he felt his stomach do that familiar flip-flop, and his voice lowered tenderly.

"I love you."

--------------------------------

--------------------------------

Harry woke up early the next morning, quickly changed into his Quidditch uniform and kissed his sleeping husband on the forehead. He grabbed his broom and Disapparated to the team headquarters.

As he approached the meeting room Harry heard voices beyond the door and entered the room somewhat shyly because he knew he didn't know any of the team.

"Harry!"

He heard the voice greet him and looked up gratefully. Jordan instantly beckoned him over and introduced him to the other players.

"Everyone – you know Harry, right?"

Harry smiled warmly at the group. He recognised most of the faces from league matches during his season with the Arrows, and of course he remembered Jordan from their encounter the day before.

"Harry Malfoy-Potter…Appleby Arrows, right?" A thin wizard with straw-coloured shoulder length hair and light blue eyes held his hand out and grinned. "Geoffrey Whistleton - call me Geoff."

"Pleased to meet you, Geoff," Harry replied warmly, shaking his hand.

The rest of the team too stepped forward, nodding their hellos and offering their names. Daniel Armstrong had light brown hair and was of medium build. He clapped Harry on the back and welcomed him warmly. Campbell Warren seemed a rather quiet fellow and gave Harry a small smile when he extended his hand to shake his. Bertram Wensleydale was a tall, dark-haired man of few words. He seemed a little shy, but his grey eyes twinkled kindly when he nodded at Harry. Amelia Roberts, a very short witch with black hair dark brown eyes was the last to shake Harry's hand. "_Malfoy_…that's Draco Malfoy, the Auror, isn't it?" She gave a low whistle. "I heard how he managed to trail those Dark Wizards and destroy that unauthorised Portkey earlier this year…." Her voice was full of admiration. "All by _himself_…he was _amazing_."

"Yeah, that's right," Harry confirmed, feeling a surge of pride for his husband. It constantly annoyed him how Draco's success was always overshadowed by his own high-profile career, and he took an instant liking to Amelia.

The group soon descended into an easy chatter and before long the Coach arrived, gave them a few welcoming words, and sent them onto the pitch.

Less than half an hour later they were all standing on the frosty pitch at their first ever team practice, having just been through the first drill of the morning.

Harry's gaze flicked lazily across his team and he saw Jordan grinning at him. Harry grinned back, nodding his head at the other man before turning towards the Coach once more.

"Right," the stout wizard addressed them. "I've had a chance to see what you can all do and I'm impressed…." His eyes swept over the team and rested on each player in turn. "But - that doesn't mean that you can all get complacent. I want you giving it a hundred percent every practice. No excuses. Got that?"

"Yes, Coach," they all chorused.

"Now it's one thing to be a good player, but I want you all to work as a _team_," the man carried on, his voice rising. "No place for individual stars or glory-seekers here, alright?"

"Yes, Coach."

He grinned. "Great. And now seems as good a time as any to let you all know who the Captain of the team will be…I decided on you, Bertram - "

The rest of his sentence was drowned out by the cheer that erupted at this decision. Bertram reddened a little and then broke into a shy grin and nodded at the Coach in gratitude. "Thanks, Coach," he said. The rest of the team crowded around him, clapping him on the back and congratulating him.

The Coach allowed them a few moments and then blew his whistle, the shrill sound piercing the commotion. "Alright, team, get on your brooms and let's see what you can do!"

The seven players simultaneously kicked away from the ground and roared into the sky, quickly forming the 3:2:1 formation that they had just practised during the drill, with Harry hovering just to the side of them. The Chasers – Jordan, Amelia and Bertram - maintained the front, with the two beaters – Campbell and Daniel - immediately behind them. Geoffrey, the Keeper, hung at the back.

The Coach pointed the tip of his wand to his neck and whispered _Sonorus_ before addressing his players.

"Right, I want you all to remember this basic formation when you get into trouble," he said, his already booming voice greatly magnified by the spell. "At any time, if things start to fall apart, I want you all to remember to re-group like this."

The players nodded.

"You must always be aware of where the rest of your team are, because only then will you be able to work as a unit instead of isolated players." He turned to the green-eyed wizard at the left of the group. "Apart from you, of course, Harry. Your eyes are for one thing only."

Harry gritted his teeth and nodded firmly, knowing exactly what he was referring to. The Snitch.

"Okay, lets warm up with some diving practice."

Another shrill whistle and the team launched into a display of perfectly executed dives and swoops, each player roaring down to the earth before jerking up at the last moment, avoiding the ground by mere inches only to soar again into the sky and repeat the process.

After a few minutes of this, the Coach's voice boomed at them from the ground.

"Ok, I'm releasing the Bludgers now!"

The pace instantly stepped up several notches as each player frantically dodged out of the paths of the bewitched Bludgers. The unrelenting balls bore down on each of the team in turn and their blistering speed didn't allow room for any lapses in concentration. Harry successfully swooped and out-manoeuvred them with little effort.

A few minutes later, having soared to a great height in order to successfully fly out of the way of one of the offending balls, Harry hovered for a moment to catch his breath. He took the opportunity to survey the rest of the team to see how they were coping. They darted below him like dragonflies, zipping in and out of each other, and it wasn't long before Harry's gaze rested on one of his team mates in particular….

Jordan was a natural flyer. He dipped in and out of the goalposts with effortless grace and expertly dove and soared as if he and his broom were one. His dark tousled hair whipped around his face as his tall, broad frame clung tightly to his broom.

Jordan seemed to feel Harry's eyes on him for he suddenly darted his gaze upwards and their eyes met for brief second. Jordan raised an eyebrow and gave him a look that clearly said '_Are you going to hang around up there out of harm's way or come down here where the action is?_'

Harry instantly felt something jolt inside him.

He never declined a challenge.

With a jerk of his broom he slid through the air and descended sharply until he was at Jordan's shoulder. "What was that look for?" he challenged cheekily as he flew beside him, easily matching Jordan's pace.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the dark-haired wizard shot back with an even more deliberate smirk on his handsome features, and he suddenly hurtled ahead without any warning.

Harry chuckled and sped after him, resolutely keeping his gaze focussed ahead as they continued to race each other across the pitch. He was an experienced enough flyer to know that a moment's lapse in concentration at this speed could be dangerous…but as he flew alongside the other wizard, each of them trying to out-fly the other, Harry felt an urge to look at the dark-haired man beside him. He momentarily glanced to his right -

- and a split second was all it took.

Harry was only dimly aware of the collision and the piercing cry that followed. Before anyone even knew what was happening he was knocked clean off his broom and found himself falling through the air at an alarming speed….


	5. Back To Earth With A Bump

**---------------------------**

**Playing Away From Home**

**---------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5: Back To Earth With A Bump**

**-----------------------------------------------**

Everything snowballed so quickly that Harry could barely register what happened in what order. He was dimly aware, as he hurtled towards the ground with his broom no longer in his grasp, of a scream from one his team and a whip of floppy black hair as he was caught on another broom. He threw his arms around the figure in front of him and gripped a fistful of robes as the wind whistled past his ears. The way that Harry had landed on the broom, however, unbalanced them both and they hurtled towards the earth at lightning speed.

With tremendous skill, Jordan just about managed to dip out of the dive moments before they neared the ground and he and Harry slowed sufficiently before they both tumbled onto the grass. Harry landed hard, on top of Jordan, breathing heavily.

His face swam in Harry's vision, and the younger wizard heard him say "It seems that all we do is bump into each other" before he blacked out.

-----------------------------

-----------------------------

Less than two hours later, Harry was propped in bed at St Mungo's. His broken wrist had been attended to by the Healer and he nodded and smiled to his coach as the older wizard left his room with a parting "Take care of that wrist, Harry, and don't let me see you training until it's properly healed." The Healer had informed Harry that a little over a week would be sufficient to mend the injury – a little longer than usual due to the way that Harry had fallen on his outstretched arm.

With the coach and the rest of the team gone, this left only one person remaining, perched on the chair next to Harry's bed. Harry turned to him once more and extended his thanks.

"Listen, I really can't tell you how grateful I am. I don't remember much myself, but from what everyone's told me I'd be in a much worse state if it wasn't for you."

Jordan waved his hand dismissively and shook his head. "No, honestly," he insisted.

"It's the least I could do…after all it was my fault you fell in the first place…."

Harry glanced at him sharply and felt his pulse rate increase. _Had Jordan noticed him looking at him?_ He opened his mouth, ready to deny it, but the Chaser continued.

"…I mean if we hadn't been racing like that you would have seen the Bludger sooner. I'm sorry."

"Oh, no problem," Harry replied quickly, relieved. "It was my faul – "

But his sentence was cut short as a blonde whirlwind hurtled through the doorway in the form of an irate Draco. He rushed in, eyes flashing angrily and rushed to Harry's bedside.

"Are you alright?" He kissed his forehead and sat heavily on the edge of the bed. He looked furious. "What happened? How did you fall?"

"Draco, I'm fine," Harry said firmly, placing a calming hand on his husband's arm.

"Ten wizards on the pitch and they couldn't cast a simple slowing spell between them?" Draco ranted.

"Er, seven actually," Jordan interrupted, rising from his chair and stepping forward.

Draco snapped his head around and saw the dark-haired man for the first time. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded, stony-faced.

"Er, Jordan Wright, Chaser," he said nervously, extending his hand to Draco.

Draco looked at his hand and raised his eyebrows, still clearly annoyed that no one had seemed to able to prevent Harry's injury.

"Draco!" Harry hissed hotly to his husband. "If it wasn't for Jordan I'd have been in worse shape than I am now – "

"Oh?" Draco sized up the stranger and suddenly noticed the bruise on his forehead.

"Jordan dived down quickly and caught me on his broom," Harry explained. "We would have been fine but we both fell off at the last minute. It could have been a lot worse, though. For _both_ of us," he emphasised.

"Oh," Draco conceded, slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry…." He grudgingly shook Jordan's hand and nodded at him. "I'm grateful for what you did…thanks."

"No problem," Jordan replied. He smiled. "I'd have been protective too, if I was in your place…."

_And what the hell is that supposed to mean? _Draco thought, his eyes narrowing at the man.

Jordan must have felt the glare for he shifted a little uncomfortably. "Well, er – I'll get going. I'll pop by soon and see you again, Harry." He nodded at Draco and turned to leave. Draco's eyes followed him out of the room.

"Draco…." Harry said warningly, watching his husband.

"He's a good-looking guy," Draco commented absently.

"I hadn't noticed," Harry said quickly, shifting a little.

Draco didn't notice the abruptness of his reply. He took Harry's hand in his. "Good," he pretended to huff. "I might have got jealous there…."

"Well luckily for you," Harry whispered huskily, pulling him closer, "I prefer blondes."

-----------------------------

-----------------------------

"Harry, hi!"

The dark-haired wizard whipped around at the sound of his name and smiled in surprise as his team mate jogged up towards him.

"Hello Jordan!"

Six days had passed since the Quidditch practice and Harry had been peering into the shop window of a jewellers' in his local shopping centre, sizing up the various watches on display. He had to admit, he felt much more comfortable doing his shopping in Diagon Alley, but he very much doubted if the wizarding alley would sell something as Muggle as a watch.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Jordan scolded him teasingly with a mock stern look as he slowed to a stop.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You sound just like Draco," he replied, smiling. "I managed to sneak out while he's at work, but if he knows I've been out there'll be hell to pay."

"Ah, your husband," Jordan acknowledged. He scratched his neck with slight embarrassment. "Something tells me I didn't exactly endear myself to him when he met me."

"Oh, don't be silly - his bark is worse than his bite."

"And you've experienced both, I suppose?" Jordan quipped slyly, raising an eyebrow.

Harry immediately reddened. "I – I don't know what – " he spluttered.

Jordan laughed and grinned at him, his hair falling into his eyes. "I'm only kidding!" he managed to say between chuckles.

"Oi you, any more of that and I'll do more than just give you a few bruises next practice," Harry snorted good-naturedly.

Jordan held his hands up in mock defeat. "Alright, alright, point taken," he accepted.

"So," he said, shifting his gaze to the shop window that Harry had been peering at. "What are you after?"

Harry sighed and narrowed his eyes at the selection on display. "Well I'm looking for a watch for Draco, a kind of 'thank you' for putting up with me this past week. He's really busy with his job but he's been popping in and out constantly to see if I need anything, with my wrist and everything – "

"I think that would drive me crazy," Jordan interrupted.

They both laughed.

"So do you need any help?"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Oh, yeah that'd be good, thanks. I'm not brilliant at choosing gifts."

"Well don't worry, I'll help."

Why, are you good at picking out jewellery?

"No, rubbish," he said cheerily.

Harry chuckled in spite of himself and they entered the shop together.

After a few abandoned choices - _no, too big_…_no, Draco hates gold_…_hmm it's a bit too fancy_ - Harry located a perfect watch that he was sure his husband would love. It had a plain dial adorned with simple studs to mark the numbers and the strap consisted of broad silver links.

Harry smiled at the assistant and pointed to it. "Hi, could I see that one, please?"

The woman smiled at him and reached into the cabinet to bring it out. "Of course, here you are - try it on."

"Oh, it's not for me," Harry replied quickly as she undid the clasp. "It's for my husband."

She promptly offered the watch to Jordan.

"Oh no, he's not my – I mean, we're not – " Harry stammered.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the lady chuckled. "I assumed – "

"No," Harry repeated, a little more firmly than was necessary.

Jordan snorted and smiled at her. "Unfortunately for me he prefers blondes…." He raised an eyebrow at Harry and the wizard reddened slightly, realising that Jordan had overheard his comment at the hospital the previous week. Harry turned his attention to the watch to cover his embarrassment but felt the heat rise in his cheeks as Jordan chuckled silently beside him.

-----------------------------

-----------------------------

Later that same day, Draco lifted the watch from its box and looked at Harry in surprise. "What's this for?"

"Because I love you."

"Hmm…that's quite vague," Draco teased, sliding his arms around his husband's waist and drawing him closer. "Guilty conscience, eh? Did you scratch the side of my car again?"

Harry smirked and pecked him on the lips. "Nope, try again…."

"Let me see…." Draco pretended to think deeply. "You're really Ron but you've been taking Polyjuice all this time?"

Harry laughed. "Nowhere near…."

Draco clicked his fingers. "I've got it! You're having an affair with that what's-his-name aren't you?" His eyes darkened playfully.

Harry immediately spluttered. _What? Had Draco seen him with Jordan?_ "Don't be silly, of course I'm not!" he argued hotly. "How can you even say that? Can't I even buy you a present without – "

"Harry!" Draco laughed and smacked him lightly on the arm. "I'm just teasing!"

Harry reddened in embarrassment.

"Oh, er, yes…." He smiled weakly.

Draco slipped the watch on his arm happily and twisted it, admiring the way in which the metal glinted in the light. He peered at the little numbers on the dial and wrinkled his nose a little. He turned to Harry. "So tell me…what does it do again?"

-----------------------------

-----------------------------

A/N: Even though Draco is obviously familiar with lots of Muggle objects like telephones and cars I thought it would be cute of Draco still not to remember what a watch does.


End file.
